


Practice Makes Perfect

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, pregame drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: Upon receiving news about the pending peace treaty, Ignis helps to comfort Noctis's fears.





	Practice Makes Perfect

_“Ignis…I…I really need you right now.”_

Ignis had white-knuckled the steering wheel, mulling over Noctis’s plea. He could not shake the distress that was prominent in his voice during their phone call. Furthermore, he was on route to the Citadel…not Noctis’s apartment. Frayed nerves led to sweaty palms that soaked his driving gloves. Each step through the Citadel made his heart race faster, and by the time he reached Noctis’s room, he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. He lifted his hand, and after a moment’s hesitation, lightly rapped on the door.

“Come in.”

Noctis’s voice was barely audible, but it was enough for Ignis to twist the doorknob and push the door open. Noctis sat on his bed, his back to the door with his head hanging low. Ignis slipped into the room and gently shut the door behind him. As he walked toward the bed, Noctis did not once look up. Not even when the mattress shifted under Ignis’s weight. Turning his head to the side, he stared at the back of Noctis’s head.

“Noct?” he finally ventured to speak while leaning forward a bit, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face.

However, Noctis’s long locks hid his features. It was even worse since he graduated school and allowed his bangs to grow out. Ignis could never figure out why Noctis would want to hide his steel blue eyes; they were Ignis’s favorite feature. Except when he finally turned his body around, Ignis stared at puffy and bloodshot eyes. His long lashes clung to each other as tears welled up.

Ignis opened his mouth, but the words caught in his throat. His eyes searched Noctis’s face for an explanation but only found hopeless despair.

“So, my dad called for me today. Requested a meeting.” Noctis swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared down at his fidgeting hands. He picked at his nails; the ticking ringed in the silent room.

“I was unware that His Highness had scheduled a meeting,” Ignis stated while rummaging through his memory bank. Had he missed something on Noctis’s calendar?

“It wasn’t planned.” After another long pause, Noctis finally looked Ignis in the eyes. “Did you know Niflheim had sent a special envoy today?”

“My uncle did mention that the Chancellor himself spoke to the King. However he did not provide any details of what transpired.”

“A peace treaty,” Noctis blurted out.

Ignis’s eye twitched, a bit perplexed, as he attempted to process why Noctis would be upset at the prospect of this long awaited end to war. Then the whispers of historical precedence crept to the front of his mind. His stomach sunk as a wave of nausea washed over him.

Noctis bounced his leg and unable to find the right phrasing, he decided to just spit out, “The treaty is to be sealed with a marriage…between me and Luna.”

Ignis remained stoic despite the raging fury gripping his heart.

“It makes sense, you know,” Noctis continued as he ran a nervous, shaky hand through his hair. “Tenebrae is Imperial property. The Fleuret family is the only royal family with an heir. Marrying me to Luna is the only option to bridge both empires together, connecting us as one nation.”

The tears finally overflowed and silently fell to his lap. His nose scrunched with each sniffle. Ignis wished he could offer some words of comfort or a piece of sage advice. Then a round of cynical chuckles snapped a puzzled Ignis out of his thoughts.

“You know, I’m going to make a shitty husband?”

“How so?” Genuine curiosity caught a hold of him.

“I know nothing about relationships. I’ve never been on a date. Hell I’ve never even kissed anyone…”

“Noct?”

“…I’m such a virgin that I won’t even know how to kiss Luna properly. Is there an appropriate wedding kiss?”

“Noct.”

“Watch me make it all gross or something…like with the saliva string. Ah fuck! Do you think they’ll make it televised?”

“Noct!”

“What?”

Faster than Noctis could react, Ignis cupped Noctis’s face, grabbing the back of his neck lightly, and pressed his lips against Noctis’s. Blue eyes widened in surprise, but he did not pull back. Instead he remained still, noticing the delicate balance of Ignis holding him securely while gently but firmly keeping his soft lips locked on his. After just a few short seconds, Ignis suddenly broke the kiss. Noctis saw the color drain from his face as he casted an apologetic gaze.

“I-I’m sorry. I was out of…”

“Don’t be.” Noctis bit his lip as he stared at Ignis’s light pink pair. “Can you…do it again…please?”

Ignis removed his hand from Noctis’s face and discarded his driving gloves. Grabbing Noctis under the chin and with a feather light touch, he ran his thumb across Noctis’s bottom lip. Leaning in, he captured the muscle between his. Parting his mouth, he grazed his tongue along surface and ended with a gentle suck. As he pulled back, Noctis whimpered as he no longer tasted the mint Ignis must have been sucking on during his car ride. Pressed forehead to forehead, Ignis stared through Noctis’s bangs and locked onto the beautiful blue orbs.

“Uh…um,” Noctis sucked in his bottom lip, hoping to sample any lingering taste of Ignis. “So, my dad mentioned that he was sending an entourage with me to Altissia. You’ve already been assigned to accompany me. D-do you think that…maybe…you can help me learn to be a better kisser?”

Ignis smiled softly and whispered, “Of course. After all, practice makes perfect.”


End file.
